


Dans leur jeune temps

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, i should update this someday, limited wardrobe, what can i say i love Pol
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics avec Vic et Pol avant de rencontrer Yoko, Meilleurs Copains Pour Toujours et peut-être un peu plus ?<br/>1ère vignette : Des expériences. 2ème : Et des racontars. 3ème : Le pull jaune de Pol (si si!) 4ème : Et s'ils tournaient un reportage pour une autre série... 5ème : En fin de tournage. 6ème : Comptez sur eux !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un baiser, une fois

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Femme d'action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290850) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Reporter chic et choc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361591) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand ils étaient encore une paire de célibataires, débutants dans le milieu de la TV, longtemps avant qu'ils ne fassent la connaissance de Yoko...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans leur jeune temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vic Vidéo et Pol Pitron  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Camille_Miko (Saint-Valentin ‘08)  
>  **Note :** j'ai très brièvement shippé ce couple... il y a dix ans de ça ; je ne l'ai écrit depuis que sur requête et j'ai peur que ça se sente, que je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Il y a bien longtemps, quand ils étaient encore une paire de célibataires, débutants dans le milieu de la TV… ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Il n’était pas rare de les voir passer un temps fou l’un chez l’autre, comme si se voir toute la journée au travail n’était pas déjà assez.

À cette époque, il y avait aussi des soirées un peu trop arrosées, avec toute l’équipe, pour fêter la fin d’un projet. Vic ne voyait pas ça d’un très bon œil : et le sérieux dans tout ça, et le risque de faire une bêtise le lendemain avec les instruments, hein ? Mais en définitive, il cédait toujours aux appels des copains.

Ça doit être lors d’une soirée comme ça qu’une fois, il a laissé Pol l’embrasser. Ou bien, lui-même, il a embrassé Pol ? Aujourd’hui, il n’arrive plus à se souvenir, si c’était une impulsion sur le moment, ou si c’est venu au terme d’une longue discussion, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. À l’époque, ça n’avait pas trop d’importance, de savoir ce qui les avait menés là, ni combien de fois ils ont recommencé, quand l’occasion s’en présentait.

Et puis aujourd’hui, de toute façon, c’est tombé dans l’oubli. C’était il y a des années, c’était avant qu’une certaine électronicienne ne débarque dans leurs vies et transforme leur duo en trio.


	2. Une autre première fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vantardise ça dépend d'à qui on s'adresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ceux qui en parlent le plus...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Vic Vidéo, Pol Pitron, des copains et des nanas  
>  **Genre :** mecs qui discutent  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « comment Vic et Pol ont perdu leur virginité » pour Camille_Miko lors d’un mème de White Day (14 mars ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Au bar, certains parlent du projet juste fini et du prochain, discutent de détails techniques ; d’autres protestent : ah non, changez de disque ! Séparons un peu le boulot et la fête, quoi !  
Parmi ceux qui parlent joyeusement de tout autre chose, Pol Pitron se vante à n’en plus finir de sa nuit avec « la blonde de l’autre équipe ».

« C’est pas sérieux de mélanger le travail et les affaires de c-  
\- Aah, non, hein, commence pas avec ça ! Rabat-joie !  
\- He Pol, intervient un gars de « leur » équipe ; dis, si t’en parles tant, c’est que t’es amoureux fou d’elle ou juste parce que c’était la première fois pour toi ? hein ? »

Les oreilles de Pol virent au rouge, jurant avec ses cheveux roux – même si, dans la pénombre du bar, ça ne se voit pas.  
« Grillé ! » lance leur collègue, hilare.

Pol ronchonne : « N’importe quoi. Pis d’abord, tout le monde n’a pas eu la chance de coucher avec la bêcheuse de service en terminale pour fêter le bac’, » peste-t-il à l’intention de Vic, lequel élude complètement le sous-entendu, hors de propos ici.  
« Je n’vois pas de quoi tu parles, fait ce dernier d’un ton inhabituellement léger. Mais tu t’enfonces, là, à ramener ça sur le tapis. »


	3. Le pull-over jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour de Pol pour son fidèle pull jaune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et si le jaune c’est ma couleur préférée ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Vic Vidéo et Pol Pitron  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** fandom = _Yoko Tsuno_ pour 31_jours (1er juillet ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Tu portes encore ton vieux pull jaune ? »

« He, se récrie Pol, il n’est pas si vieux que ça et il est encore en très bon état et puis je l’aime, ce pull.  
\- On a remarqué ça, oui, » fait Vic, pince-sans-rire. Et Pol mord à l’hameçon et se laisse emporter ;

« Pis il me va bien. _J’aime_ le jaune d’abord, c’est gai comme couleur.  
\- Je vais prétendre que je ne suis pas en train d’entendre ça. »

Hélas pour Vic, Pol parti ne s’arrêtera pas en si bon chemin :

« C’est pour ça que j’ai aussi des chemises jaunes et des tee-shirts jaunes pour toutes les occasions. Ou des blancs pour aller _dessous_. Et d’ailleurs je l’aime tellement mon pull que j’en ai un autre au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à celui-ci. Mais il est un peu moins bien alors je le porte moins souvent. »

Après s’être défendu avec un peu trop de flamme contre la moquerie pourtant pas bien méchante, Pol boude encore quelques secondes avant de retourner la pique contre Vic :

« Tu veux qu’on parle de tes costumes gris ringards ? et de ton ascott ridicule ? »

Chacun son tour !

« Comment ça _ridicule_ ? »


	4. x-over avec Spirou !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où une célèbre journaliste a besoin d'un bon cameraman pour un de ses reportages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une chef exigeante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Spirou/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Pol Pitron, des collègues de la télé  & Seccotine  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de plein de monde chez Dupuis dont Roger Leloup, mais pas moi ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "pour le peu de temps qu’il nous reste avant de terminer."  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ‘12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Terminé pour ce soir, les enfants, annonce la Chef. Merci à tous et à demain.

Entre les soupirs de soulagement, les auto-congratulations et les bonsoirs, il en reste un pour râler :

\- Ce soir ? On est tellement tard dans la nuit que ça frôle presque la fin de matinée, ronchonne Pol. Et dire que je me plaignais des horaires que nous imposait Vic : cette fille est encore pire.  
\- C’est une des meilleurs journalistes qui soit, rétorque l’ingénieur du son ; évidemment elle est exigeante. Et ses sujets de reportage sont intéressants.  
\- J’ai vu mieux. Quand même, cette Seccotine, je la retiens.


	5. Ils n’auraient pas tenu longtemps à ce train là

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Yoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils n’auraient pas tenu longtemps à ce train là  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Pol, Vic  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Abruti! »  
> d’après Andersandrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ‘12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Abruti de fatigue, Pol se traîne à la voiture de Vic et se laisse tomber sur le siège passager.   
Trop crevé par sa journée de travail sur un sujet même pas intéressant, il n’est pas question qu’il rentre tout seul à moto. Pour se planter dans le décor et que leur chaîne de télé perde son meilleur caméraman ? et qui d’autre pourra supporter le rythme de dingue imposé par Vic pour ses émissions stupides ?

\- Allez, monsieur le réalisateur, assume d’être un bourreau du travail et sois gentil avec les copains : dépose-moi chez moi, c’est ton chemin de toute façon.


	6. On peut quand même compter sur lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la fiabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On peut quand même compter sur lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Pol Pitron et Vic Vidéo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Masamori est délicieusement satisfait d’avoir cédé. »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ‘12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Céder à la panique n’aide en rien, en aucun cas. On imagine facilement que Pol qui s’inquiète de tout, cache mal sa frousse et ensuite râle ; est du genre paniqué.

Il n’en est rien. Oui, il pense souvent aux pires possibilités, mais sans que ça le paralyse pour autant. Et puis quand le pire arrive effectivement – rarement, mais quand même – he bien, il y fait face sans problème puisqu’il s’y attendait. Sans perdre ses moyens.

Il donne peut-être _l’air_ d’être moins efficace que Vic qui n’y pense pas et fait posément face à l’inconnu. Mais ça n’est qu’une impression.


End file.
